A Raccoon in the Host Club
by Shukakku the adorable raccoon
Summary: sucky title i know but i couldn't think of anything else. Shuka is invites by Suoh-sama to attend Ouran Academy. When she is forced to join Host Club will love bloom with the most unlikely character or will she just sit in a corner and comb her tail?
1. Chapter 1

Shukakku stretched as her alarm rang out the tones of _Fur Elise_. She turned her head toward the window as the sky lightened throwing a gray light into the room. She was starting at a new high school. One that was more tolerant towards people like her. Even though it was a "rich persons" school , She would be attending anyways. Thanks to Kurama's friendship with the Suoh family. Mr. Suoh invited her to attend high school at his "very prestigious academy" as he put it. Shukakku stifled a laugh as she shrugged off her blankets before making her bed.

"Prestigious my ass."

"As I am sure your ass is very prestigious, You are not to use that language in the house."

Shukakku turned around to see her one of her adopted fathers standing behind her in the doorway. Kurama stood leaning against the door frame with his arms folded against his chest. A stern look on his face until it melted into a loving smile.

"Mr. Suoh has sent his son to pick you up in about 30 minutes. I suggest you take a shower and get dressed in your uniform."

Shukakku eyed the yellow dress in distaste.

"Do I really have to wear that its horrible."

"Yes, you do and no hiding your trademark outfit underneath. I don't want to get a call from the school today. I know the past has been hard especially with being different, but I think that you will have fun at this school. Besides Mr. Suoh has promised that his son will show you the ropes."

"He's not one of those 'I'm male and beautiful, so let me charm you to get in your pants' is he?"

"No, he's a ' I'm male, so let me charm you into a gooey puddle on the floor' type of person."

"Joy."

"Get ready, Shuka and come down to eat, you can say by to your father."

Shuka lifted an eyebrow in amusement before laughing

"Okay, Mother."

Laughing Kurama walked out shutting the door behind him as Shuka started gathering her supplies together before heading off to the shower. 15 minutes later, She was bouncing down the stairs holding the puffy skirt over her knees so she could run around.

"Morning Father."

"Good Morning Shukakku, How is the injury healing?"

"It's still a little sore Father." She sat down in front of Hiei as he nodded spooning sugar into his coffee. Shukakku watched in amusement as the sugar got lower and lower in the bowl.

"Do you want some coffee with your sugar, Father?"

"Hmmph."

A car pulled up outside the country house as Shuka finished her last bite.

"A right on time. Remember be nice to the other kids."

"Yes, Mother."

Giggling Shukaku ran out the door. Kurama got a glimpse of her shoes as she hopped in the car.

"Dear Inari, she's wearing combat boots." He shook his head and went inside, closing the door behind him. 'We'll be getting a call for sure.'

Shukakku shut the door and the limo immedietly sped off.

"So…I heard that you were a demon…..what type of demon are you?"

"We prefer apparitions, and I'm not going to tell you."

Well, then, judging by the claws sinking into the pristine leather upholstery, I'll guess Cat."

Twitch.

"I know you can see my tail……does it look like a cat tail too you?"

Shukakku felt her eyebrow twitch as the blonde boy reached forward and started to poke and prod her tail. She fought down a growl as she felt him rub against the fur sending chills up her back.

"STOP THAT!" she snatched her tail away from him and immeadietly pulled out a comb to smooth down her fur, which was sticking up randomly for the stupid hands of that stupid boy.

"I see that you like the new uniform, the skirts were a lot shorter last year."

"Really? Then why were they lengthened?"

"To give a more formal appearance."

"You are really irritating."

The blonde was suddenly engulfed in a shadow of gloom his bangs hiding his face. Shuka went to lean forward to poke him when the car hit a bump sending her into his lap.

Her eyes were wide open in shock as he lifted his eyes and looked at her.

"I see, you weren't able to resist my charm any longer so you launched yourself at me."

Shuka felt a vein pulsate in her forehead as she pulled her arm back and punched him in the face as the car pulled in to a complete stop.

"Your advances are not welcome." She hissed as the door was opened and she exited the vehicle. She heard whispers start up as she walked towards the building. The whispers quickly turned to gasps and cries as the blonde bonehead exited the limo with a bleeding nose. A voice came over hidden speakers: "First-year students to the ball room please."

The voice repeated a couple times as students began to move in a large group towards an area. Shuka felt herself being pushed with the current of students into a large room. Bodies bumped and jostled her she fought her way out of the large crowed only to trip and fall in front of the stage.

"Oh, there she is."

Shuka looked up to see the blonde boy extending his hand to help her up. Uncertain she accepted his help to stand.

She brushed off the front of her skirt as she felt hundreds of stares on her back.

Whispers flooded the hall as the blonde pulled her close to him.

"You don't need to be afraid…………. Shukakku."

She pushed herself away her hand in a tight fist.

"You really want me to punch you again don't you?" Her ears flattened against her skull, her eyes glaring daggers.

"I see you have met my son. I trust the ride here was uneventful."

"Yes, Suoh-sama."

"Good, please stand to the right of me."

"Yes, sir."

"Welcome first years! I trust that you will find this year to be most enjoyable," applause thundered, " Now the president of the Host Club would like to say something."

"Thank you. We have some new members that will be joining the Host club. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and Shukakku Raccoon."

"Wait. What?!?! The Host club is for guys."

"I know but I've been requested to keep an eye on you….So you are part of the Host Club."

___________________Later___________in the week___________________________

"If they don't feel like studying go home. With all the libraries you would think it wouldn't be so noisy." The boy stops outside a music room.

"Huh, an abandoned music room." The boy opens the door and steps inside.

"Welcome!"

The boy turns around

"What the heck is this beautiful group?"

"Oh, its just a guy." Two voices say

"Hey, watch your mouth he is an important guest even if he is a guy."

Tamaki stands up and approaches the boy, holding out a hand.

"Welcome Ouran High School Host Club, rare scholarship student Fujioka Haruhi-kun."

"H-how did you know my name?"

"Will you guys lay off honestly your scaring the poor guy half to death. Tamaki shut your trap and back off."

"Why certinately Prin.."

"Call me princess one more time and you'll be missing an important piece of your anatomy."

Shuka stepped up to the boy and looked at him. Her eyes narrowed, then she grinned and stepped back.

"Well, like they said welcome to the Host Club. Where we entertain bored students and flirt unconditionally."

"Do you have to say it like that Shuka-chan?" Kyoya asked his notebook in its ever present position.

"Yes, even though Tamaki's version is less to the point I'm so sick and tired of hearing it. Then he'll go of on his ever present beautiful tangent. Makes me want to kill him."

"Straight to the point. He is obnoxious." The twins inputed.

"There you see?" She turns back to the boy who is ever presently baking up from a probing Hunny-sempai.

CRASH!

"Oh, look he broke the vase."

"We were going to auction that off for 8 million yen."

"Well, either we could waste precious time trying to glue it back together or we can make him work for us."

"Just what I was thinking."

"Bullshit Tamaki."

"No Prin-Shukakku that language isn't fit for a Lady."

"And besides the fact I've kicked your ass how many times proves that I'm not a lady. We all call bull shit on that Idea."

"She does have a point." Say the twins.

"Do you ever not say anything in unison?"

The question was met with shrugs.

Shuka sighed ad turned back to the shocked boy.

"Well, we do have to get you a uniform."

"Right, Kyoya." Tamaki snaps his fingers and a bag is put into his outstretched hand.

"Tamaki." Shuka snaps and watches as everyone else erupts into fits of laughter.

"Don't snap at people its degrading." The bag is pushed into the boys arms as the twins push Haruhi into the changing room. The boys both share a look and glance back at Shuka who nods. One by one all the club members notice the same thing about Haruhi during the next couple of weeks. Until the twins dump water on Haruhi and a guest forcing Haruhi to go change his uniform.

"Haruhi, I got you some towe-" Tamaki said opening the curtain. He stares in shock the curtain falling back in place.

"You know I don't mind dressing as a girl. I mean its good to dress according to your gender right?"

She opens the curtain and finishes tying her bowtie.

Tamaki backs up a couple steps his face growing redder and redder.

Shuka laughs as at the sight.

"Holy Inari, Tamaki, your redder than a tomato!"

The other club members laugh. Tamaki goes off and pouts as Haruhi's uniform gets dry cleaned.

"You know, its kinda nice having another girl in the club."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I won't have to be so pissy all the time."

Haruhi laughs and drinks her tea.

"You're not homophobic are you?"

"No."

"Oh good, Do you want to stay the night with m on Friday? It would be nice to be all girly."

"Sure."

"Great!!!"

Shuka grins and drinks her coffee.

"What are your parents like?

"Hmmm, rabbits."

"Your parents are like rabbits?"

"Yeah they're always going at it."

"I really didn't need to know that."

"Hey at least you've been warned."

"So your adopted?"

"Yeah, but its no big deal. Oh yeah fair warning, I look nothing like my parents. We aren't the same species."

"Oh."

"Yeah my dad/mom is a fox while my dad is a fire apparition."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you want to get on his good side bring something sweet."

"Oh, ok."


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy Inari, Tamaki, your redder than a tomato!"

The other club members laugh. Tamaki goes off and pouts as Haruhi's uniform gets dry cleaned.

"You know, its kinda nice having another girl in the club."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I won't have to be so pissy all the time."

Haruhi laughs and drinks her tea.

"You're not homophobic are you?"

"No."

"Oh good, Do you want to stay the night with me on Friday? It would be nice to be all girly."

"Sure."

"Great!!!"

Shuka grins and drinks her coffee.

"What are your parents like?

"Hmmm, rabbits."

"Your parents are like rabbits?"

"Yeah they're always going at it."

"I really didn't need to know that."

"Hey at least you've been warned."

"So you're adopted?"

"Yeah, but its no big deal. Oh yeah fair warning; I look nothing like my parents. We aren't the same species."

"Oh."

"Yeah my dad/mom is a fox while my dad is a fire apparition."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you want to get on his good side bring something sweet."

"Oh, ok."

Shuka slowly relaxed as the week progressed. She became less aggressive and more like her normal playful self. She even helped protect Haruhi when "his" fangirls got a little rambunctious.

"Haru-kun!!!!!" She cried latching onto "his" arm, "You promised you would sit with me today!" Haruhi was glad that Shuka came, even though Shuka was running late, apperantly she decided to changed into her "normal" outfit which consisted of a miniskirt with black leggings, black and brown wrist cuff, a red tanktop, and a pair of black boots with two inch heels and red lacings up the outsides of them. Her outfit was completed with black mesh fingerless gloves covering her hands and making the blue polish on her claws look deeper.

"Hai, hai! Shuka-chan!" Haruhi let Shuka lead "him" away from "his" adoring fangirls. They walked past a closet when it slowly creaked open. Shuka felt her ear twitch toward the sound. She walked backwards and peered into the black closet. Two arms shot out and grabbed her shoulders pulling her in with an evil chuckle.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The door slammed shut leaving her in darkness. She felt a blindfold go over her eyes as her instincts kicked in. She lashed out and found her hands tied behind her with silken cords. She used the leverage of the person who was holding her arms to launch her legs upwards in two simultaneous kicks and felt the satisfying impacts. She was then flipped and pressed against the cold marble floor with a knee in the middle of her back. Her tail lashed angrily as she felt them tie her ankles together. She growled as she was lifted onto someone's shoulder and carried somewhere. The air grew musty and she could smell incense burning. She sneezed as it tickled her nose causing her to squeak.

Back in the host club room

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The door slammed, leaving the room in silence.

"Tamaki-kun? Was Shuka just……kidnapped?" one of the girls asked with a fearful look on her face.

Tamaki had a picture of a scary guy laughing evilly with a Snidely Whiplash mustache carrying Shuka away. "Help Me Tamaki-sempai!!!!!!!"

"Sempai?" Haruhi snapped "his" fingers in front of Tamaki's face, breaking him out of his imaginings.

"Oh No! What are we going to do? Mommy!? We must think of something!!! One of our children has been stolen!!!!!"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru "Who's Mommy?!" they asked

"Apparently I am." Kyoya replied pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Hunni. Mori, we must get the secret police together! We must put Operation: RESCUE THE FLUFFY RACCOON! In motion!"

"You know Tamaki calling Shuka a fluffy raccoon is going to get you killed."

"She'll be so thankful for rescuing her she'll forget to kill me!" Tamaki defended before going momentarily into Tamaki-la-la land.

Hikaru and Kaoru just shook their heads and grabbed a couple of flashlights. They went over to the closet and opened the door. They saw a walkway leading into the wall.

"Hey. What are you guys doing?" Haruhi peered over their shoulders.

"Looking."

"Hey Mori-sempai! Look at this!" Kaoru reached in and pulled out a hand puppet.

"It looks like a cat."

Tamaki paled as he peered at it .

"MOMMY!!!!!! NEKOZAWA HAS…….HAS….."

"Who's Nekozawa?" Haruhi cut off Tamaki's dramatics

"He's the leader of the Black Magic Club."

Sorry guys but this is where I leave ya I have an exam later today and I want to be plenty rested ^.^ ja ne !


End file.
